Cashback from a debit card transaction is a service offered to users whereby an extra amount of value is added to the total amount to be paid using a debit card, and the user then receives the extra amount in the form of cashback along with their goods or services. Users may find the cashback from a debit card transaction a more convenient way to obtain cash than making a separate cash withdrawal transaction or transfer. The service may be offered by banks, merchants, service providers, money transmitters, and value transfer providers.